Broken Glass
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Maya has a hard time telling Emily how she feels, but when she does, Emily realizes Maya reminds her of glass in an unusual way. Emaya fanfic, rated T. Ends happy for Emaya.


_Hey everyone. I'm bored and it's 3:30 in the morning so I'm gonna write this and I don't give a damn if its good or bad, I like the idea so tell me what you think. I also decided to take everyone's advice finally- I'm going to start using paragraphs. I know, scary, but ya, it's time for paragraphs. So yeah. It's short I know, but I hope you like it anyway. And if you don't, too fucking bad._

* * *

"How do you feel?" The words still burned in Maya's head. Emily had asked her that earlier and she had yet to come up with an answer. She wasn't sure how she felt. She had never felt the way she did around Emily before. She didn't know how to be in love with someone, or how to love someone at all for that matter. Her parents weren't much help either.

She never loved her parents- how could she? All they ever did was ignore her or steal things and sell them for money to get high. They loved getting high more than they loved her, so how could she possibly know the slightest thing about love?

The conversation had started because Hanna was talking about how Caleb was planning a huge surprise for their anniversary. Emily had joked about what their anniversary would be like and Maya had suddenly clammed up. It scared her to think of committing to someone that long. She didn't know how.

After that Emily had questioned what was wrong and after Maya refused to speak Emily was afraid they were breaking up. Maya convinced her that they weren't, but she wasn't sure what else to say.

"I just... I don't know what I want yet," she had confessed. "How do you feel Maya? About me? About us? How do you feel?" Emily's voice echoed in her mind.

Her phone rang again with Emily's ringtone and she let it play out until another message was heard. "Maya please answer. I need to talk to you. Please. What will it take?" Emily's voice broke Maya's heart. She hated not talking to Emily, but what could she say? She didn't know how to tell her how she felt, especially since she didn't know herself. Finally she decided to answer.

"Meet me in the park tonight at 8:30. I'll talk to you then," they were the only words Maya said before hanging up and rolling onto her back, wondering how she would ever be able to figure out how to explain to Emily how much she really cared about her.

"Hey," Emily's voice was soft and cautious. "Hey," Maya responded, keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact. "So... You wanted to talk?" the taller girl asked slowly, sitting on the bench beside Maya. The dark skinned girl nodded.

"About?" Emily asked. Maya wasn't sure what to say. She looked up at Emily, and everything she had been thinking of saying left her head. She grabbed Emily and kissed her passionately. Emily was a bit startled, but she quickly kissed back when she gained focus. "Wow," she breathed out when they pulled away. "Yeah," Maya whispered.

"What do you want? I mean, do you want us to be together?" Emily asked after an uncomfortable silence. Maya didn't say anything. She kept her head down and eyes focused on a random patch of grass beside her feet.

"Maya, please talk to me," Emily begged, tears forming in her eyes. The swimmer felt her heart breaking as she watched the girl she cared about more than anyone suffer. Finally Maya looked up and made eye contact with Emily.

"I don't know exactly what I want, and I don't know exactly how I feel. Alright? I have no idea where this thing is headed. I have no idea how to commit to someone for more than a few weeks. I've never had anyone commit to me so I never learned how. But to be perfectly honest, you're the only thing that I love, and it scares me more and more each day. It terrifies me that I am already so crazy about you that you could rip away my world if you walked away right now. If you left in this moment I wouldn't be able to deal with it, and that's terrifying because no one has ever been able to make me scared the way you do," Maya admitted, tears rushing down her cheeks.

Emily was stunned at the sudden outburst of emotion from the girl, and she pulled Maya in for a soft but meaningful kiss. They kept their heads pressed together long after they'd broken the kiss, their eyes closed and their breathing uneven.

"I love you too," Emily whispered suddenly. Maya smiled and kissed her again, wrapping her arms around the taller girls neck and hugging her tightly. After they broke apart Emily stood and held out her hand. "Wanna go see a movie?" she asked. Maya nodded and linked their fingers.

As the two walked Maya smiled over at Emily, and it warmed the jock's heart. It was in that moment that Emily realized Maya reminded her of glass. Solid on the outside, but inside incredibly fragile. Once it's shattered, you can't ever truly fix it, and it's never completely restored to it's full potential, but it can still be put back together and used. When you go to clean it up, you have to be careful. If you don't watch you'll get cut, but grip it just the right way, and you just may end up saving enough pieces to reenforce the purpose you know it has left.


End file.
